The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for preparing and interconnecting communications lines and, more particularly, relates to optical fiber end-face preparation pucks and connector assembly tools and their methods.
In optical fiber networks, it is important that the optical fibers provide true and unimpeded optical transmission quality, even through connection points. The particular connector assemblies for the fibers are important in these regards. A variety of connectors and assembly tools and methods are conventional. Ferrules, such as metal or ceramic ferrules, for example, have been commonly employed elements for terminating optical fibers and providing or cooperating with connective structures for the fibers. Ferrules are typically cylindrical parts with internal passages for accepting an optical fiber end. The fiber end is retained in the ferrule, such as by an adhesive or close tolerance. Certain conventional connective assemblies maintain ferrules containing optical fiber ends in forced contact in order to optically connect the optical fiber end faces.
In lieu of ferrules, various other conventional optical fiber connectors and assembly tools are available. Examples of those connectors and assemblies include the designs shown in the related applications. Particularly, optical fiber end-face connections made in fiber-alignment grooves, such as V-shaped grooves, are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/801,058 filed on Feb. 14, 1997, of Sidney J. Berglund, et al., titled "Fiber Optic Connector Spring" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/577,740, filed on Dec. 22, 1995 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,997, of Barbara L. Birrell, et al., titled "Optical Fiber Connector Using Fiber Spring Force and Alignment Groove." The connectors having fiber-alignment grooves are typically less expensive than connectors requiring ferrules because the ferrules are fairly costly in comparison to the moldable parts making up the fiber-alignment grooved connectors.
In the case of all optical fiber connectors and connections, clean and precise end-face to end-face contact of connecting fibers is critical for superior transmissions. Thus, much efforts and assembly precautions are taken to provide desirable end-face contacts. Conventionally, optical fibers have been cleaved and the end-faces polished to provide desired contact. Various systems and methods of cleaving optical fibers and of polishing the end-faces thereof have been employed with varied results.
With respect to scribing and breaking optical fibers, for example, variations include the angle of the break, the degree of cutting or nicking to perform the scribing, the stresses applied to the fiber during the scribe and break, and others. As for choices in the polishing of end-faces of scribed and broken optical fibers, various pucks, holder elements, and polishing surfaces are possible. One conventional polishing technique has been to fix the fiber end with a ferrule and to hold and manipulate the ferrule to achieve polishing. In those techniques, the optical fiber end-face is moved via the ferrule across the polishing surface. The fiber end-face is polished away, as well as possibly portions of the ferrule. Another conventional technique has been to grip the fiber, either a ferruled or bare fiber, with a puck. The puck has been a solid, grippable piece with a flat surface. A passage within the puck is perpendicular to the flat surface and serves to accept the fiber (with ferrule, if applicable) to be polished. In the technique, small portions of the fiber protrude from the passage at the flat surface. The flat surface is passed across the polishing surface, thereby polishing away portions of the optical fiber end-face.
The typical polishing techniques present certain problems. A disadvantage in the case of ferruled fibers is that the polishing operation may cause both fiber and ferrule to be polished away. When using a typical polishing puck, a problem has been that the tolerance of the fiber within the puck presents breakage or splintering of the fiber as the flat surface is passed across the polishing surface. Furthermore, it has been difficult to obtain desired polishing results with bare fiber, such as bare fiber to be connected within fiber-alignment grooves, using the prior puck and other polishing systems.
It would be advantageous to not only provide improvements in polishing techniques, but also to provide more suitable systems and methods for in-the-field make-up of optical fiber connections wherein those improvements in polishing techniques are fully realized. Conventionally, ferrule fiber make-up is an involved process that must be undertaken in the manufacturing facility, rather than the field. It is sometimes advantageous, however, to be able to make a connection or other special fiber treatment in the field location. Certain of the conventional plug and socket connectors for optical fibers provide advantages in that field make-up of connections is more easily achieved. In any event of field operations, even with those plug and socket connectors, however, environmental contamination and conditions and lack of extensive facilities and equipment can limit connection assembly capabilities.
Therefore what is needed are systems and methods that ease make-up of optical fiber connections and that provide for improved and advantageous optical fiber end-face polishing to achieve superb optical fiber transmission characteristics with fiber connections. Embodiments of the present invention provide such systems and methods for optical fiber connection make-up with desirable end-face polishing and transmission capabilities. The invention, thus, improves field capabilities in assembling optical fiber connectors and also improves optical performance of optical fiber connections via those connector assemblies.